Let's Fix a Hurt Toe with Barney (SuperMalechi's version)
Let's Fix a Hurt Toe with Barney is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on March 19, 1993. On June 16, 2007, It was later re-released under a different title, "Barney's Hut Self!". Plot When Derek accidentally slams the school door, and hits his toe on it, he gets a big boo boo on his toe. So, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids must set up a pretend doctor's hostpital in the classroom to make hix toe feel better. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Michael *Derek *Tosha *Julie *Carlos *Amy Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #The Boo Boo Song #The Doctor is a Friend of Mine #The More We Share Together #Sharing Together #Let's Fix Now (tune to: Itty Bittsy Spider) #The Fixing Songs (tune to: The Fishing Songs) #Looby Loo #Clean Teeth (tune to: #BINGO #Pretty Kitty Blues #Let's Take Care Of Doctors (tune to: Let's Take Care Of Pets) #Together Together #What Sould We Do? #I Can Laugh #The Sleep Songs #Much Better Now Derek (tune to: We All Friends) #Better Together (tune to: Being Together/Sharing Together) #I Love You End Credit Music *This Old Man Trivia *Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and Late 1990-1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Look At Me I'm 3!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Honk Honk! A Goose On The Loose!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Oh What a Day!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Hop to It!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "A Very Special Delivery!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Stop Look & Be Safe!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Stop, Look & Be Safe!!". *The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Are We There Yet?". *The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *Carlos wears the same clothes Chip's wore in "Snack Time!". *Julie wears the same hair-style and clothes in "Look At Me I'm 3!". *Tosha wears the same hair-style and clothes in "Up We Go!". *Amy wears the same hair-style and clothes in "Rock With Barney". *Derek wears the same clothes in "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!", and "Stop, Look, and Be Safe!". *Michael wears the same clothes in "Picture This!". *The same Michael and his voice used in this home video was also seen in "Picture This!". *Before the song "Let's Play Together", Barney comes to life. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to life, the sound clip was taken from "Barney's Beach Party!". *After the song "Let's Play Together", Michael arrives at the school playground who is crying a bag of Sesame Street books, and greet Barney and the other kids. And Then, After Michael arrives, Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids, *Before the song "The Boo Boo Song", Derek starts to slam the school door, and hits his toe on it, and he gets a big boo boo on his toe. *When Derek screams as he slams the school door, and hits his toe on it,